


Oneshot: Eggrolls

by WhereAnaWrites



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Language, Moving, literally this is nothing but fluff, this may turn into a mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAnaWrites/pseuds/WhereAnaWrites
Summary: Moving is a little easier with a friendly stranger





	Oneshot: Eggrolls

**Author's Note:**

> I recently moved...and I had to pick up a box of winter coats (i live in FL why the hell do i have winter coats) and it was no a good experience. So, this came from that. Enjoy :)
> 
> (currently working on a new series as well)

Summertime in New York is wonderful. No more cold air freezing fingertips or Jack Frost nipping annoyingly at noses. Sweaters and coats are packed away, in this case, packed away into cardboard boxes. The sun shines for the majority of the time, maybe sprinkled with some rain instead of city halting snow. The thing about summer in New York is the poor decision Evelyn made to move in nearly ninety-degree weather.  Evelyn stands on the pavement in front of her new apartment building, hands on her hip as she catches her breath. She inhales deeply, wipes the sweat from her forehead with her arm and flares at the large box in front of her.

“One of the hottest days in New York they said, and I decided to move on this day,” She grumbles to herself. “I’m an idiot.”

She glances back at the moving van behind her, one she rented and drove herself. She needed to save money and hiring a team of movers wasn’t the way to go. So instead, she decided to do this all her own, without help. She’s beginning to regret it.  Bracing herself, Evelyn smacks her hands together, bends down and carefully takes hold of the box half her size. She lifts herself up with her legs, doubling checking her grip before heading inside. But of course, the elevator in the building just  _had_  to be down for maintenance, hence the extra mount of sweat. At least Evelyn doesn’t have to do her workout today.

“Five flights of stairs, Hell weather outside and a broken elevator,” She says to herself, grunting as she hits the railing on the first flight. “I hate me today.”

She had no trouble getting the smaller and even medium boxes up the stairs. However, it’s the six larger ones and her bookcase that’s going to be an issue. At least the rest of the apartment came furnished. The heaviness of the box in her hands is making her fingers ache, and her thighs burn.

“Fucking winter coats. Why,” She grunts again, accidentally slamming the box into the wall of the second floor, “Are you so heavy!?”

“What the hell is going on?”

Evelyn freezes. In retrospect, when she eventually looks back on this moment, freezing wouldn’t have been a great idea. Apparently, the box hit someone’s door, and not the wall. Apparently, her fingers are too sweaty and slippery, and the box begins to tumble forward. At this point, Evelyn just lets it happen; there’s nothing breakable in there anyway.

When the box does fall and thumps loudly against the wooden floors, it reveals the person who spoke. She stares wide-eyed at the man, now leaning against his door frame. The first thing Evelyn notices his how long his hair is, tucked behind his ears, the ends of the length hovering just above his strong shoulders. His eyes are blue, so blue. The kind of blue poets write about and painters dream of. His eyes held confused irritation before, but as his gaze flickers to the fallen box then back to her, a gleam of amusement shines in them. His strong jaw is covered in a dusting of scruffy hair, and outlining his pink full lips.

This is a handsome, no, gorgeous man and Evelyn is fully aware of her sweaty self. Her hair sticking to her temples and panting out heavy breaths. She distinctly wonders if she smells and has an abrupt fear that maybe she didn’t put on deodorant this morning. She did. Thank God.

Mr. Blue eyes folds his arms across his board chest, causing his biceps to flex and his pecks become more defined under his long sleeve shirt. Long sleeves, in the summer.

“Did you need some help, ma’am?” Mr. Ocean Blue Eyes asks. God, even his voice is handsome.

Evelyn blinks herself out of her thoughts. “Ma’am?” She repeats indignantly. “Do I look like I’m sixty?”

Mr. Sapphire For Eyes smirks crookedly at her. “Fair enough.”

Evelyn drops her sarcasm in favor of righting up the box. Before she can pick it up again, a flash of blue and gold stops her. Her eyes snap up to the stranger, his handsome face much closer to hers now as his hands are on the box.

“Allow me to help you,” Handsome Blue Eyes offers kindly.

“It’s fine, really.” She insists, trying to tug the box closer. His grip holds it still. “I couldn’t take up your time. I’ve only got five more boxes and a bookcase…and a TV. And my bed, so honestly, I’m almost finished.”

“I can see that,” He chuckles, releasing the box. “Mind me asking what floor you moved into?”

“Fifth.” Evelyn grunts as she picks up the box again. “Just gotta work on finger strength is all. Thank you for your offer…?”

“Bucky.”

“Bucky, thank you. But I think I got it.” She flashes him a proud smile around the box. “Have a nice day.”

As she ascends the next flight of stairs, she mentally kicks herself because she turned down the help of an extremely handsome stranger. His offer was genuine, his little smirk had her breath catching in her throat and she vaguely wonders how many hearts he’s broken and melted because of it.

She finally makes it up to her new apartment, nudging the door open with her foot. She drops the damn box in the middle of the floor, glaring at it for a moment. She takes a second to catch her breath, then kicks the box over.

“Goddamn winter coats.” She mumbles.

“Don’t you think that box took enough of a beating?”

Evelyn spins around to find Mr. Handsome Bucky standing in her doorway, holding one of her boxes like it’s made of feathers. His smirk has evened out into a smile, the laugh heard in his words. He carefully sets the box down, pushing it further into the apartment, but he doesn’t enter himself.

“I know you refused my help,” He shrugs, pushing his hair back, “but I couldn’t let you handle those goddamn boxes all alone.”

Evelyn tries not to let her stomach flip from how nice he seems. Tries not to get lost in the oceans that make up his eyes, or that cute little charming smile. His hands are at his hips this time, and she finally realizes what the flash of blue and gold was earlier. His left hand is a dark navy blue prosthetic, with golden lines swirling around his fingers and wrist. It finally clicks in her brain of who he really is.

“Bucky Barnes,” She states, snapping her fingers. “The newest Avenger.” Her eyes widen again, because an Avenger is standing in her doorway.

“I didn’t catch your name, or did I miss it while you were kicking the box?” He laughs again.

“If they didn’t make coats so heavy, it wouldn’t need to feel the wrath of my foot.” She answers, trying to smooth back her messy hair. “I’m Evelyn.”

“Isn’t the point of heavy coats to keep you warm during the winter?” Bucky smirks again.

“I’m ignoring that,” She says, walking back to her door and standing a foot away from him. “And yes, I really would appreciate your help now, please. I wouldn’t be able to pay you though.”

Bucky frowns, bemused. “You don’t have to pay me anything. I offered to help because I wanted to.”

Biting her lip, she nods and looks over her shoulder. She really could use his help, especially with setting up the TV. Facing forward, Evelyn flashes her own charming smile. Bucky blinks.

“Well, come on then, super soldier.” She quickly pats his chest twice before slipping past him.

“Ah, that’s why you changed your mind then.” Bucky’s teasing, smooth voice follows behind her.

Evelyn halts halfway down the fourth flight, winking at him over her shoulder. When she hurries back down the stairs she hears an echo of his chuckle.  With the help of Bucky, moving the rest of her boxes, the TV, bookcase and her bed only takes 20 minuets. Bucky insisted on carrying the heavier boxes, and more than once Evelyn had to tear her eyes away from his rippling back muscles. It’s just because he’s an Avenger and she’s a little star struck, or so she lies to herself. Together they carry the mattress up, setting on the box spring that’s already in her bedroom.

“I’m curious, Evelyn,” Bucky begins, pushing his hair back again. He hasn’t even broken one drop of sweat. “How were you planning on getting this and the TV up here by yourself?”

“Slow and steady,” She answers, breathing heavily for a few moments. “Maybe some curse words, lots of tears. Maybe give up and hope some strong, mighty Avenger takes pity on the pathetic.”

Bucky stares at her for a beat before he laughs. “You’re funny, but you’re not pathetic,” He tells her kindly.

“I tried moving into a fifth-floor apartment all by my lonesome, just for pride and to save a little extra money. It’s a little pathetic.”

“How about I buy you some dinner for all your hard work?” Bucky asks, his earlier confidence dwindling just a little. He seems a little timid with his offer.

“You helped me move, Bucky,” Evelyn smiles at him, “shouldn’t I be asking  _you_ out?”

Bucky clears his throat, quickly twisting his hands together. “I didn’t mean to ask you- I- I was offering so you didn’t have to do any extra cooking-“

“Bucky,” She chuckles softly. “Please allow me to buy you dinner.”

He drops his hands to his sides, giving her a shy smile. “Okay, Evelyn. If you insist.”

“Great! Is Chinese food good? I have a craving for egg rolls.”

*

Bucky insisted on picking up the food as Evelyn showered. When he gets back, they spread out the food, ordering a little too much for just the two of them. They settle on the couch, the food on the coffee table in front of them. She’s about to dig into her noodles when Bucky makes a disappointed noise.

“Um.”

“What?” Evelyn turns to face him. He holds up one of the white bags. It clicks. “No, don’t tell me-“

“Spring rolls.”

“Spring rolls are not egg rolls,” She pouts, sighing.

“I can go back-” Bucky starts.

“No, it’s alright,” She sighs, sticking her hand in the bag and offering him a small roll. “Eat.”

He does, taking the little roll from her fingers. They chat lightly, Bucky asking her where she was moving from and why into the city. She questions him little about being an Avenger and timidly asks if she can look at his left hand.  He allows her to do so, even pulling up his long sleeves. Evelyn carefully traces the lines of his hand and forearm, complete entranced by the advanced technology. He bites into another spring roll as she does this, and she can tell that Bucky is a little shy and awkward about it. She thanks him, then steals the spicy chicken from his plate.

After they’re done, Bucky helps her clean up, throwing trash away and putting the leftovers in the fridge. She gives him the rest of the spring rolls as he heads towards the door. 

“Thank you for helping me, Bucky.” She tells him again. “I would’ve been screwed with the bed and TV.”

“I’m just glad it was my door you bumped into.” He smiles sweetly at her. “Goodnight, Evelyn.”

She mutters goodnight as he leaves, feeling completely charmed by him. She doesn’t even know the guy, well she knows  _of_  him. However, his pretty blue eyes and charming crooked smile leaves her more breathless than carrying the boxes did. As she settles into bed, it dawns on her that her neighbor is the very handsome Avenger, Bucky Barnes.

*

Evelyn sleeps well into the late morning, her muscles sore and exhausted from moving. Her legs feel like jelly as she moves about her kitchen, thanking herself for setting up the coffee pot the night before. She’s about to take a sip of coffee when there’s a knock on her door.

Groaning, she sets her mug down and trudges over to her door. When she looks through the peak hole, no one is there. She unlocks her door and cautiously opens it. Something stops the door, thudding against an object on the floor.

Evelyn smiles, stepping out into the hallway and searching. It’s empty. She picks up the little box, bringing it inside. She grabs the little note between her fingers, holding it at eye level. She can’t help how wide her smile spreads or how giddy she feels, it’s not even twenty-four hours later.

“ _I felt bad you never got your egg rolls. I felt bad that I didn’t ask for your number, so here is mine. Just in case you need some super soldier strength again. Enjoy the egg rolls._

_ Your neighbor, _

_ B. Barnes. _ ”

***************************************************************************************************


End file.
